A master device for efficiently controlling the whole network at the center of the network, e.g., a base station or an access point (AP) exists in a conventional centralized network.
If a centralized control device such as a master device allocates resources such as time slots or frequency slots to a slave device that attempts to initially access a network, by checking situations of other slave devices in the network, the state of a communication link between slave devices may not be accurately checked and thus resources may not be efficiently allocated.
For example, in order to set a communication channel between first and second slave devices, the first slave device requests a master device for a communication channel between the first and second slave devices via a communication channel with the master device, and the master device allocates communication resources to the second slave device via a communication channel with the second slave device. In this case, the master device may not accurately check the state of a communication link between the first and second slave devices and thus may not efficiently allocate resources.